


Drabbles and other works

by Ray561



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray561/pseuds/Ray561
Summary: These are stories that were written a while ago. that when written were or are just an idea they will likely not be continued or if they are it will not be for a long time each chapter is a different story so please leave what you think of them the end of each chapter.Most were just written just to get back in the game after I had writer's block.some are just drafts meaning I likely would have added more scenes in the final story.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 19
Kudos: 21





	1. Jon Stark first draft

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone it has been a while I ended up having surgery on my right shoulder so everything has been slow of late as it still hurts a little to type. plus I got sick but not with Corvid 19.
> 
> The chapter is what my fic Jon Stark Prince of Winterfell was before I rewrote it was never happy as it reminded me too much of Her life her death by Magicmoon111.

Ned Stark

“You fucking lied to us you fucking prick” Ned sighed he was hoping his brother would be more diplomatic Ned too was angry with his friend he had lied Lyanna was never kidnapped by Rhaegar but Brandon did not understand the situation they were in Robert was now King he could have their head’s.  
“What are you on about Brandon” The new King Robert looked at them as if he had no idea what he had done “Where is my Queen?”  
“You lied to me Robert you said Lyanna had been kidnapped by Rhaegars men when she had left you a note saying she was leaving to marry prince Rhaegar you almost got me killed and I had to watch my father boil alive in his armour thanks to you”  
Jon Arryn was standing to his left now Roberts Hand of the King “Robert is that true?” he and a concerned face looking at his former ward.  
“She was my betrothed she was meant for me” there was no sympathy in his eyes.  
“She never wanted to marry you and now I only wish we had listened to her about who you really were you were never worthy of her to you she was you fucking property to own” Brandon slowly walked up the steps to the Iron throne towards the Stag King “Your actions tore my family apart you fuck cunt”  
“Careful Brandon you are talking to a King your King” Robert stood up facing him “Now where is my Queen”  
“She is dead Robert her and her babe died in childbirth” Brandon shouted at the top of his lungs Ned sunk they had agreed to never speak of Lyanna having a child.  
“She birthed Dragon spawn” Roberts spat “Good riddance to the welp” tears began to form in his eyes “My Lyanna to give birth to that pricks abomination you poor thing you were to give me my children” tears began to stream down his cheeks “Oh Lyanna you poor thing”  
Before anyone could react Brandon stuck Robert across the face “That abomination was my niece you piece of shit and a child my sister loved more than she ever would have loved you” It knocked Robert out of his sadness and brought him back to the people in front of him.  
Niece wait Brandon Lyanna gave birth to a boy the boy Ashara is holding in her arms wait, are you…. Ned understood Brandon’s plan he must have discussed it with Ashara, the baby girl Ashara had lost was Brandon’s child, he was going to pass his daughter Sarah off as Lyannas babe and Jon off as his and Asharas.  
“Enough let’s not add to the body count The Starks have already lost enough” Jon Arryn had stepped between them before Robert could fight back.  
Robert kept his composure “I will forget that you stuck me Brandon for Ned’s sake he has lost enough family”  
Robert looked to the three men standing behind them “Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent have you come to pledge your allegiance to your new king” Roberts new position had made arrogant  
Ser Gerold spoke “No I will be returning home as will Ser Oswell for a time then we will be headed North as Brandon has offered us a place to work and live in exchange we will get the Stark house hold guards into shape Rhaegar and his children are dead as is Aerys and Viserys is just like his father and we will not follow another mad man”  
Robert looked to the Sword of the Morning “And you Ser Arthur?”  
“I will go with my sister I will use my skills going forward to protect my own blood” Arthur then turned his attention away from the stag king.  
“I should have you three killed for your actions….”  
The baby in Ashara’s arms made a noise it was likely getting too loud in the throne room Robert turned his attention to Ashara “I thought you said Lyanna’s babe died” he looked at both Ned and Brandon.  
Ned took this moment to finally speak “Lyanna’s daughter did die Robert”  
“Then who’s babe is that?” Robert shouted.  
“Mine, the boy is mine and Ashara’s bastard baby boy Jon Sand” Brandon swiftly answered.  
Robert looked at Ashara “Show me the boy” Ashara looked at Brandon who nodded to her, so she approached slowly Robert looked at the child for a moment and studied him.  
“He looks like a true Stark and that is who he will be Brandon, Jon Stark your son your heir if you wish just say it” Ned was shocked at how quickly Robert legitimised him but maybe he was doing it out of guilt for his actions or he was trying to buy their silence they were just lucky Jon got his mother’s colouring and not his fathers.  
Brandon nodded “Jon being a Stark and my heir will be a start, you owe House Stark Robert Remember that not many will be happy to learn that your rebellion was a lie many of us lost a lot of family because of it” Robert was not happy with his tone but nodded in response.  
The doors opened and a small party came down the hall and stopped just before Ned and Ashara.  
“Ah Stannis, my brother I take it the rest of the dragons are dead?” Ned noticed there was a woman holding a babe” Fuck was Rhaella pregnant? Ned thought to himself.  
Would Robert order the babe’s death?  
Ned looked at Ashara she had gone pale she knew where this would go.

The Wild Wolf Brandon Stark.

“Ah, Stannis brother I take it the rest of the dragons are dead?” Stannis had a nervous look on his face  
“Prince Viserys escaped Brother, however Queen Rhaella is dead” he gave a quick glance to the babe next to him. Pity Rhaella was a good woman and the only reason Aerys kept me alive was because of her reasoning with him after father’s death.  
“The babe I trust you have not brought me another bastard to legitimise brother?” the jab annoyed him but for now Brandon kept his mouth shut.  
“This is Princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen” he could see the uneasiness in Stannis’s eyes.  
“You brought her here alive, fucking kill the dragonspawn” Stannis flinched at the order, “I said kill it” everyone in the room went pale he could see the three knights brought with them were looking to each other ready to draw their swords for the babe the other lords were gasping and speaking among themselves.  
“I do not butcher babes brother, I am not Tywin Lannister and is that how you want or rule to begin butchering babes born into the wrong family if so you are no better than the mad man you replaced it is what he would have done” the two brothers continued to shout at each other.  
Ashara approached him “We need to talk.” Ashara paused and looked to the baby girl before looking back to him “I want to save Daenerys Brandon she does not deserve to die for her father’s crimes” he could see the tears almost forming in her eyes  
He whispered back “The last thing I want to see is her blood spilled Rhaella is the only reason I am alive but I’m already saving one dragon Ashara how would I even convince him to spear her”  
She thought for a moment then answered “The Pact of Ice and Fire the Dragons owe the Starks a Princess she is the last Targaryen Princess Brandon”  
“She is his aunt” he retorted he did not like the idea of marrying Jon to his aunt.  
“They are dragons and such marriages are not unheard of in Westeros, Brandon even if they are rare” he was uncertain on what to say to that answer and it was true the North had practised such marriages even if they were rare and these two are Targaryen’s.  
Ashara continued “If you can get him to agree and spear Daenerys, I will agree to marry you as you asked back at Starfall” he looked at her then nodded.  
The stag brothers were still shouting at each other Ser Barristion spoke up “Your Grace she is just a babe…”  
“I fucking knew your loyalties were with the dragonspawn’s I will not have you as part of my kingsgaurd get out” the old knight was shocked but nodded and left tearing off his cloak as he left Ser Gerold followed him.  
He finally spoke “Robert we will take the girl” Robert turned to him with a confused look on his face.  
“Why?” he understood the man’s confusion.  
“The Pact of Ice and Fire the dragons owe us a daughter of House Targaryen it was arranged during the Dance of Dragons it was never fulfilled so we will fulfil it with the last princess of House Targaryen she will be wed to my son and her line eliminated with their union”  
Robert looked to Ned who seemed shocked and then to Jon Arryn who seemed to like the thought of Brandon’s solution.  
“You would raise the girl under the same roof as her future husband?” he waited for an answer.

“It is hardly appropriate brother” Stannis introjected “I agree on the match, but the girl cannot be raised with her future husband”  
Robert smiled “Then as you were so insistent on her survival Stannis, I will put you in charge of her upbringing until she is old enough to marry Jon Stark but after this, I owe House Stark nothing” Robert looked at both himself and Ned.  
Brandon nodded “Agreed your grace” he looked at Stannis who looked annoyed at what he had just got himself into.  
Stannis only said “As you wish, your grace”  
Robert walked back up and sat on the throne “Stannis you will raise that bitch at Dragonstone, I want her kept out of my sight understood?” Stannis only nodded in response.  
“I want all of you out I wish to be alone to grieve my loss” the tears began to flow again “Oh Lyanna” as they all left the throne room, they could hear his sobs.  
He looked to Stannis as they walked “We will need to talk Stannis I want my son’s future wife protected well”  
Stannis was unamused “I think I can protect her I will have guards with her 24 hours a day if she needs it”  
“How many of your guards are loyal to your brother and would slit her throat if he changes his mind on a whim or would do it because Tywin decides she needs to be taken care of like he did with the other Targaryen babes, no Stannis I will have one of the former Kingsguard go with you and you would be smart to approach Ser Barristan and ask him to guard her he would give his life for her”  
Stannis looked to him and pondered his reasoning before nodding “It is a good suggestion Lord Stark we can discuss it later after myself and Daenerys have rested and eaten”  
He nodded in response “We will meet later I will send for you or you can send for me it makes no difference” Stannis nodded with that then they when their separate ways.

Stannis Baratheon Lord of Dragonstone.

He was glad to have had a few hours to himself Princess Daenerys was being watched by Queen Rhaella’s handmaiden giving him some time to himself.  
He sighed What have I gotten myself into he had no idea how to raise a child let alone a Princess, Maybe I should ask Lady Ashara what she thinks I should do, he heard a knock on his door “Yes?”  
“My Lord Ser Barristan the Bold is here to speak with you”   
He pinched his nose “Send him in” it was a good suggestion.  
The knight walked in and he motions him to sit “Thank you for coming to see me Ser Barristan I trust you know why I sent for you?”  
The old knight got straight to the point “The Princess she will need protection someone you can trust not to betray her and give their life for her. You need not ask Lord Stannis; I wish to serve her and by extension you”  
He rubbed his temple “I take it Ser Gerold spoke with you?” Barristan nodded “Yes Lord Stark wants the girl protected as well, Ser Gerold originally took me to Lord Stark, he also wants Ser Gerold to oversee her protection if you deem it so. The girl has a powerful enemy now after what happened to Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon many who fear for the girls future”  
“Kneel to me and pledge your life to hers and to follow my orders and I will accept you into my service Robert is a moron for dismissing you” the knight stood up.  
He got on one knee “I Pledge myself to Princess Daenerys of House Targaryen and to serve you and her with my life” he motioned Barristan to stand.  
Another knock on his door he sighed “What is it now?”  
The guard answered “Lady Ashara Dayne is here to speak with you” What now?  
He looked at Ser Barristan “Go check on Daenerys and stay with her until I am done” the knight nodded and made his way out of the room.  
“Send in Lady Ashara” He continued to rub his temples what have I got myself into.  
“Lord Baratheon” he looked to the beautiful woman then motion for her to sit  
“Lady Ashara what can I do for you” why she had come to see him baffled him.  
“Well in the throne room you looked very lost, I thought I could give you a ladies perspective on Daenerys upbringing” She was smiling.  
His expression stayed unamused “Please do Ashara I understand she will be needing tutoring, but I am uncertain where to look” This could be insightful for me  
“Well in matters of her Valyrian heritage I would look to House Velaryon, Lord Monford has two daughters you could look to one of which is the Lady in waiting you have mistaken for a handmaiden Lady Allara Velaryon, Monfords eldest daughter” He did not realise he had one of the Velaryon daughters with him Maybe I should look at marriage with one of Monford's daughters.  
“Sound advice Lady Ashara, though I do not know how happy Lord Monford will be with my presence on Dragonstone” At this point, Stannis did not know who she could trust.  
“It does not matter at this point you oversee the girl’s upbringing and safety the Velaryon’s are loyal to House Targaryen once they see you want the best for the girl they will fall in line. You will have much less trouble getting them to follow you than Brandon will have explaining this arrangement to the Lord’s of the North” Ashara was speaking true Brandon had one hell of a battle explaining the marriage of his ward to their future Warden of the North.  
“I am more surprised that you managed to convince Brandon of this plan after everything the mad king put him through, how did you do it Ashara?”  
She smirked “Well now I have to marry Brandon and be his Lady of Winterfell, it is not a bad title but with Brandon’s reputation with women, not one I was keen on however Jon needs me as did that little girl, both the Starks and the Targaryen’s have lost enough” she sighed he could see the sadness she was good friends with Elia and Rhaella so she must have been grieving their losses.  
“what of her other educations, religion and being a lady?”   
“The North follows the old ways, the Old Gods so you will not need a Septa for her don’t bother, a Maester would be a better idea as for being a lady, Allara should be more than willing she is already caring for the girl like she is her own Lord Monford raised his daughters to be a ladies leave it to her she knows what she is doing she maybe a little brash and outspoken but that will make Daenerys fit in better with the North. She does not need to be perfect for them it will make them suspicious of her and Daenerys will have enough problems to deal with as it is”  
They continued to discuss matters regarding Daenerys upbringing for a while.

Brandon Stark Lord of Winterfell.

“You realise she is his aunt right it is incest that you are committing them to Brandon” Ned had been off speaking with Jon Arryn though Ned had agreed not to speak of Jon’s true parents to his foster father.  
“I am aware Ned yes however they are Dragons both of them this is tame and such marriages have happened in the North as well normally if a bloodline is on the brink of extinction it is done and they are the last dragons” the whole thing still made him uncomfortable.  
“How will you explain Jon’s marriage to Daenerys to our Lords?” that was a good question one he had time to think on most of the lords that travelled with them are dead only Howland Reed survived.  
“I have time to think on that Ned but I do owe a debt to Queen Rhaella if she had not convinced the mad king to keep me alive until the war was won I would be dead so I will use that as one of my reasons as well as the pact of Ice and Fire we were owed a Targaryen princess Ned” his brother nodded.  
He took a sip of ale “We need to deal with Hoster Tully as well he will feel like we owe him for his support Ned but now my son a legitimised bastard will be warden of the North not one of yours and Catelyn’s if Jon was not already betrothed to Daenerys we could solve it with a marriage that will not happen now”  
Ned rubbed his nose “I fulfilled my obligation to Hoster Tully I married his daughter but it turns out you were alive we owe him nothing Catelyn, on the other hand, she has given birth to a son Brandon and now our son will be heir to nothing and in her eyes, Jon will have usurped him”  
Brandon shrugged “Well she can blame her father not me, Jon or Ashara I also expect her to show Ashara respect once she is my wife understood” he looked at his brother with a stern face.  
“Wait You are going to marry Ashara how did you convince her?” there was a look of shock on Ned's face.  
“She wanted to save Daenerys and said if I could save her she would marry me who do you think came up with the pact of Ice and Fire Ned, besides it will work better with passing off Jon as our boy if we are wed” Ned nodded in agreement.  
“Well congratulations then brother” he raised his glass to his brother who responded to him.  
“Will, you ever tell Jon the truth Brandon or let him live in ignorance?”   
“I don’t know Ned maybe once he has married Daenerys I do not trust Robert on the throne however I am more worried what happens after with the Lannister’s once news spreads about Lyanna he will likely wed Cerci which means the Kingdoms will be run by the Lannister’s” Ned nodded in agreement.  
“Ned You need to tell Jon Arryn about Littlefinger’s role in this mess Lyanna left a note with him as well yet he was one of the one saying he saw her abducted” his brother nodded in response “I should go Stannis is expecting me. watch over Jon for me while I am gone?”  
Ned smiled and nodded “Always he is my nephew after all”   
Brandon smiled and made his way to the lord of Dragonstone when he got there Ashara was already there talking with her.  
“Lord Stark I’m glad you could come I was just discussing plans with your future wife, she has been giving me tips on how to handle Raising Daenerys her insight will be invaluable to the task” Stannis had a small smile on his face  
Brandon looked at Ashara “Where is Jon?”   
Brandon smiled “With Ned and Arthur they wanted to spend some time with the boy I thought it would make it easier for us to discuss without the lad” Ashara nodded, he then looked back to Stannis “You might want to stop looking at Daenerys as a task as she gets older she will likely pick up on it”  
“Brandon’s right once you do wed and start having your own children she will not like being treated differently it will cause her to harbour a grudge against you or your own children, you will want her to respect you like a daughter would a father. Daenerys may not be yours but she will have no one else to look to as a father” she to a breath “Any wife you take will also want to do the same and you will need to be on the same page on that”  
Stannis was looking at them both “I see, this will be difficult for me I have never been close with my own family” he sighed “I feel I have bitten off more than I can chew here”  
Brandon sat next to Ashara “I am sure It will come over time once that girl is running around and looking to you for comfort and answers you will likely start to understand”  
Stannis nodded Brandon changed the subject “As for the girl in question I only ask that she be educated in our ways that she is respectful to our son and treats him well, I don’t want her looking at Jon like he is a bastard, he may be one in the eyes of the world even after he was legitimised but I won’t have it” he took a breath “I want these two to get along and at least be able to care for each other one day there lives will be difficult enough as it is especially Daenerys”  
“Agreed, as for your son I want him to respect her meaning none of that whoring around that you and my brother are both so inclined to do. I want him Loyal and dutiful to my ward Lord Stark you hear me” Ashara’s face flinched as did his own he was not wrong on his behaviour.  
He sighed nodded in response “I will also have Jon educated in Valyrian and Targaryen history as well as high Valyrian if you wish other than that he will be raised to rule Winterfell and be a leader to his people”  
“We will do our best to bring the Northern Lords around to this but after this war, I fear it will be difficult to achieve it will most likely be up to her to convince them once she is Jon’s wife” Ashara chimed in.  
Stannis pushed his hand through his hair “That girl will have a hard time, I have taken on Ser Barristan for a personal guard and I agree with your suggestion of putting Ser Gerold in charge of her well being when it comes to her protection”  
The three continued to discuss the matters of the two children’s future over food.

Ned Stark the Quite Wolf  
Brandon and Ashara were back so Ned decided to use this opportunity to speak with Jon Arryn about Littlefinger’s involvement in the Rebellion someone needs to pay, and Robert was beyond them at the moment.  
“Jon, we need to talk” his foster father looked up at him.  
He smiled to him “Indeed we do, your brother did a splendid job convincing Robert to spare Princess Daenerys” he was filling out paperwork most likely for Robert.  
“Yes, he did Robert was not the only one who knew about Lyanna and Rhaegar” his foster father leaned in closer.  
“I would much prefer you dropped the matter, but we may be able to put the blame for this mess on someone and let the realm know Rhaegar was not a rapist”  
“Peter Baelish knew he likely knew how Brandon would react, the man always has fancied my wife Catelyn someone needs to be punished Jon, Robert is now King Punishing him for it would likely result in another war” Lord Arryn nodded in agreement “No one wants that now not you not me”  
“I will speak to Robert about it tomorrow Ned, he is in no mood now” he nodded in agreement.  
The two men continued to discuss this for another hour.

One moon later   
Catelyn Stark   
It was all falling apart her Brandon was alive and on his way to Winterfell with his Legitimised bastard, Jon Sand now Jon Stark, her Robb was now the heir to nothing to top it off she would now have to watch as her Brandon married the Dornish whore who birthed him the bastard she only hoped her father would be able to talk fix this.  
She was still in Riverrun getting ready to leave “Father what do we do Robb was meant to be heir to Winterfell now he is heir to nothing I am stuck with Ned and not to the man I love” tears were streaming down her eyes.  
“We can fix this by demanding a betrothal between Jon Stark and your first-born daughter” her father was trying to defuse the situation, but everything was falling apart.  
“Jon Sand father I will not marry my daughter to a bastard father that boy should have no right to Winterfell my Robb should be…” she was hysterical about the events unfolding  
“Enough Catelyn what’s done is done Jon Stark will be Warden of the North what else dose the raven say stop crying and read it” the Lord of Riverrun was getting tired of his daughters’ tantrum.  
“It can’t be that’s not fair the boy gets to be lord of Winterfell and marry a princess” now she was just angry.  
“King Robert betrothed his first-born daughter to Jon” her father seemed shocked.  
“No Queen Rhaella Targaryen had a daughter before she died and as to save her Brandon said he would marry her to Jon to complete the Pact of Ice and Fire, Robert agreed with it” she passed the letter over to her father “How could he reward a bastard born child with a lordship and a princess for a wife Robert could have given something to Ned, Robb he deserves it”  
“Enough Catelyn, I will hear no more of it the boy is Jon Stark and you must ensure Robb and Jon get along and see each other as a family the last thing the Starks need is a war among themselves remember daughter, Family, Duty and Honour” she continued to sob.  
“The Northern Lords are going to hate Brandon for this” she put her head in her hands  
“Well, that is Brandon’s problem, not mine or yours we are done here daughter I grow tired of you crying” with that he got up and left her as she continued to sob and pity herself.

Brandon Stark Winterfell.


	2. Conquest of Ice and Fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was an idea that never got off the ground and was unfinished.
> 
> It was a what-if the doom never happened type scenario or more of what if it happened later than expected.
> 
> the next chapters from Blue Rose in the Sand and Dragons Dream of Home are in the works but progress is slow.

**Year 282 Rhaegar Targaryen heir to House Targaryen Valyria.**

“How was your trip to Westeros did you find the wolf you saw in your dreams brother? If so, why is she not here right now?” His beautiful sister-wife Shaena came to him and kissed his cheek “I like the dark hair on you” he had changed his hair to better blend in. The Valyrians were not well-liked in Westeros because of their ways. Marrying brother to sister taking multiple wives was taboo and the locals hated the dragons.

He smiled to his sister-wife “I did, however, she needed to return home. I will send for her when I return to Eastwatch to meet Uncle Aemon who is studying the magics at the wall. She is quite different from you wild and free and she prefers to fight and ride a horse instead of dance and sing”

“I am still surprised you got father to agree for you to take second wife and one from Westeros” she fiddled with his hair.

“He agreed as long as our children are behind any, I have with you in the line of succession and Lyanna must stay on Dragonstone, not in Valyria” he elaborated.

“Oh, so she has a name” She teased.

“Princess Lyanna of House Stark the Blue rose of Winterfell she is also known as the she-wolf of Winterfell” Just thinking of her brought him joy.

“Wait, she is the daughter of the King in the North?” his sister got a look of worry on her face “Fuck Rhaegar, she is betrothed to our cousin Robert Baratheon the king of the Stormlands!” his mouth dropped open.

His eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped “Fuck and I bedded her if I had known I would have just brought her with me and not let her return home. The last thing we need is to be at war with Robert. House Targaryen is only just recovering from our grandfather’s fuck ups” he took a deep breath “I best tell mother and father” he got up and made his way to them.

To say his parents were displeased with him was an understatement the shouting and ranting went on for hours. The only reason he was not disowned was that he was the only son who had a pure-blooded child as his sister-wife was his parents only daughter who birthed his son Aegon last year.

His brother Daeron had travelled to Dorne and married Princess Elia Martell and they now had a daughter Rhaenys and his brother refused to take a second wife. Viserys his youngest brother was too young to have any children.

His mother and father avoided him for almost a moon until he got a letter from Lyanna her father would not take no for an answer and had moved up her wedding date which would now be in six moons. It did not help the matter that she was now pregnant with his child.

His father had agreed that he could retrieve Lyanna and still marry her, but it would have to happen on Dragonstone where she would remain as Lyra Snow and his child would also be hidden under the name Snow. Lyanna would be disguised as a concubine and his child would be disguised as his Bastard to hide them from an unneeded fight with Robert. It was all a headache but Lyanna was worth it.

He married Shaena for duty, but he was marrying Lyanna for love.

**Year 282 Princess Lyanna Stark on the way to Eastwatch.**

The cold winds of the North bashed against her face as she rode her black mare. They were close awfully close, her three dire wolves stayed to her side. She could not believe it her father had sold her for peace with the Stormking Robert Baratheon despite her plea’s he did not listen. His anger once he learnt she was pregnant with a lover’s child. His fury was even greater once he learnt the father was a lord of the Valyrian Empire. Her father the King of the North Rickard Stark said his daughter would not give birth to a Valyrian mutt.

Her left cheek still hurt from the strike she received from him for her defiance but what hurt her the most was his demands of getting rid of the child within her a child she already loved. She had contacted her lover who had told her he and very loyal friends meet her at Eastwatch. From Eastwatch she would sail to Dragonstone the now almost vacant Keep of House Targaryen where she would remain.

She ran off the normal path so she could hide in the woods, but it did no good even if she were hidden her father’s men’s hounds could track her. It hurt because her father’s men were loyal and good men doing their jobs, but she values the life growing inside her more.

It did not take them long to track but her lucky for her, her father never knew of her dire wolf friends who were now hidden getting ready to strike them.

“Come now Princess you betrothed the Stormking is on his way you should be the happiest girl in the world” the guard boasted.

“Oh yes, I am thrilled to be marrying a man who only wishes me to run his castle and spread my legs for him so he can have his children. I know the cunts reputation he is a pig who only drinks and whores himself all over the Seven Kingdoms” she spat drawing her sword.

The guards smirked and laughed “Princess do not make this difficult we would hate to have to mess up your pretty hair. Your fathers’ word is the law and all princesses must do their duty for their family and kingdom”

“Fuck my father’s word, fuck what the North expects of me and if I have to marry that pig for my family then fuck them” she whistled as her three great wolves came from cover. The men all more or less pissed themselves “I am sorry to you men but I value the life growing inside me more than your lives” she rubbed her belly then looked at them with her stormy grey eyes “Hunt” was the last word any of them heard as the wolves took their lives.

After they were dead it started to rain _Just fucking great!_ she pulled her cloak over her head. And kicked a rock _Seven Fucking Hells!_

**Year 282 Princess Lyanna Stark Eastwatch.**

She was hungry, tired, cold and soaking wet from the rain but here she was at Eastwatch she had thrown her crown away and put away the few jewels as she may have to sell them lucky for her she did not look like a princess she was wearing riding breeches and clothing more suited of a commoner.

She had a splitting headache and she felt like she was about to pass out and before she knew it everything was black.

**Year 282 Lyanna Stark a Darkroom.**

When she came too her wolves were in the room with her. From what she felt she was on a ship.

“I see you are awake child good my nephew will be thrilled. Pregnancy can be such a burden on the body it is quite common for a woman to pass out under stress” she looked at the old man he was blind she could see that.

She rubbed her head as he handed her something to drink “Who are you?”

“I am Aemon Targaryen child and you are the girl who has stolen my great-nephew's heart and caused a lot of trouble for us” she felt bad about it but he quickly spoke again “Think nothing of it, young lady, our house is in a slump because of our own members choosing love over duty far too often”

“How many Princess can say they would rather be with a married man over marring a king” she retorted.

“Any princess who knows what kind of King Robert Baratheon really is” the old man laughed.

“Lyanna!” Rhaegar shouted as he moved swiftly to the bed “Uncle, how is she?”

Aemon waves his hand “She will be fine Rhaegar. The Girl is strong and the child just as much so. I still recommend bed rest for the next few days” Rhaegar nodded to the old dragon

He kissed her and rubbed her stomach and his dark eye moved up to her smiling “Did you hear that our child is strong my love”

She smiled and kissed him.

“I assume you read my father plan?” he asked rubbing her lip with his thumb.

she nodded “It will be good to not be Princess Lyanna Stark for a while”

“The servants of Dragonstone know everything, but they are loyal and will gladly protect our secret. Some of my closest friends will protect you when I am not there” he continued to caress her belly.

“We must leave soon I am sure my father and betrothed will be coming,” she said with a hint of worry.

Rhaegar looked at the three wolves “Are they coming?” she nodded “Then we leave at first light tomorrow” he kissed her again “Until then rest I will bring you some food” she nodded smiling.

She felt free and safe. She rubbed her belly “We are safe my child and we will be happy”

**283 Rhaegar Targaryen**

The sounds of a newborn child echoed through the halls of Dragonstone a second son he was a small babe but health and strong and he had the looks of his mother. Lyanna had him suckled to her breast as she looked down at him “It saddens me that you must leave us so soon husband but before you go we must at least pick a name for him” she looked up at him smiling.

He nodded “Yes we must but remember he must have two names one to hide him and his true name”

She thought on it “Jon Snow is a good simple name to hide him with I think and it goes well with Lyra Snow” Rhaegar laughed “I was thinking we could name him Daeron after my brother” Daeron had perished over the last year in an Ironborn attack lucky Rhaenys and Elia were not abord his ship they had since chosen to stay in Dorne for safety. It was the reason Rhaegar was leaving House Targaryen had been hired to deal with the Iron born and a plan needed to be formed

She nodded smiling “I was always fond of the Dragonknight it is a good name” She caressed her sons’ cheek “Daeron Targaryen the Dragonwolf”

Rhaegar laughed “I like the sound of that name Lyanna it suits him”

He lent in and kissed her then his son “I love you both”

**298 Fifteen years later**

The following 15 years had been long and slow for Targaryen family Rhaegar had only been back to Dragonstone a few times and he suspected it would be worse now that his father had taken ill putting most of the responsibility for House Targaryen on him. The Ironborn had been taken care of with the help of the North and the Trident and had retreated. Even if the Dragons did most of the heavy lifting.

Ned Stark and Benjen Stark knew about Lyanna and Daeron but were keeping it from their father. Even if Ned himself was not happy that Lyanna had made thing difficult for their father and soured his relationship with Robert he would not endanger Lyanna or her son.

Rhaella had another daughter Daenerys Stormborn on a trip to Dragonstone around a year after his son was born, she was lost to them after complications. Daenerys returned with him to Valyria and his sister-wife raised the girl as her own as she could not have another child herself. His father had wished for his daughter to marry Aegon once she came of age.

Daenerys grew to be a strange girl. She kept telling them that Valyria was doomed and would be destroyed an ancestor had proclaimed it centuries ago and it never happened so now Daenerys and Viserys were staying in Pentos as his father was sick of her ranting about it and making them look bad.

His beloved Shaena had been taken by illness two years ago.

Rhaenys had grown up in Dorne with her mother but was like a big sister to her cousin Daeron. Rhaegar had thought about a betrothal between them but Lyanna would not allow it until their son was ready and only if he agreed to it.

Rhaegar, Aerys and Aegon were all in Valyria when it happened the doom came, and all three perished.

**298 Jon Snow Daeron Targaryen**

He had done everything in his power to console his mother but found it difficult to mourn for his father himself as he barely knew him and most of his contact was through letters. It made him feel cold and guilty.

When he read Rhaegars will he learnt that after Aegon he was his father heir and now in charge of House Targaryen not that they had much left. he had written to his aunt and uncle in Pentos only to be informed that Viserys had taken his own life and Daenerys was alone.

An exiled knight had let him know that the magister was looking to sell his aunt to the highest bidder. It enraged him Rhaenys and Daenerys were all that was left of House Targaryen and a man who was once considered a friend to their house would sell a piece of it. He would destroy him and any involved buyers or sellers.

“My lord what are you going to do?” Ser Barristan Selmy was an old friend of his father. He looked to his mother who was still sadden by the loss of his father and now concerned for Daenerys. He closed his Eyes and took a breath.

“Ready our ships and men I will retrieve my aunt and bring this Magister fire and blood with Sonar”

“Right away my Lord” the knight left to see to his duties.

He put his hands on his mother shoulders “Are you going to be alright here?”

She nodded “I will be alright Daeron just save our family. I have the wolves here to keep me safe but take Ghost for yourself” he nodded kissed her head and turned to head out to see his winged friend.

Sonar his dragon almost fully grown now. White with a little bit of blue on her. His mother disliked that he could ride the dragon now as it brought him complete freedom and independence. He would often take off for days on her. “Hey girl we are going on a trip to save our family I hope you are ready” she made a clucking sound at him.

He rubbed her chin as she purred to him. He looked around there were at least four full-grown dragons now and quite a few adolescent dragons that had made the trip surviving the doom. It now fell on him to find a way to feed them all. Daeron had a plan but he would need two more dragon riders for it and if he made it in time, he would have one of them.

**298 Daenerys Targaryen Pentos.**

She could not believe it the Magister had been a long-standing friend to her father and brother. Her bear had gone missing and she now had a chain around her neck being led to be sold at auction like a rare prized mare and no one to stop him.

She was in a thin dress that left barely anything for the imagination almost everything could be seen. She could see it in the eyes of all her buyer's lust her new life would not be kind to her. A tear streamed down her cheek.

It was a long fight between two men who would be her new masters. The one who won was a man from Westeros his smell burnt her nose as he inspected her before the Magister had her lead away to be ready for her new life. The thought of laying with the sick this man made her stomach churn she could feel the bile in her throat.

Now all she could do is wait for herself to be defiled by the pig. She quivered in and shook as time went by, but he did not come. The next sounds she heard was screaming and a large roar a sound she had heard many times before.

**298 King Euron Greyjoy**

He had done it he had procured the last dragon and soon all the dragons taking refuge on Dragonstone would be his. Next, he would head to Valyria and retrieve a dragon binder horn. Then the Ironborn would take everything and he would be a living god.

The girl he bought was a magnificent beauty one he could not wait to break in. the thought of hearing her squeal and moan for him, it gave him a boner just thinking about it. There was still another dragon he needed to take in Dorne Rhaenys was her name he would break her in as well. Two Dragon wives for the God-King.

His brother approached “brother a large fleet is coming with Targaryen banners”

He scoffed “The fleet of dragon loyalist has no way of truly taking our fleet on, nothing they bring could-”

Then he heard it call the beast came down from the clouds. “Dragon!” he shouted there was still a dragon left were could it have come from?” Then it hit him _Rhaegar’s bastard son_ “Be ready, you fucking worthless maggots” he ordered but they all knew they could do nothing against a beast like that”

**298 Jon Snow Daeron Targaryen**

The docks were aflame not a ship left standing. Every guard tower in the city was rubble as were the walls leaving them open for the Dothraki to attack not that Daeron gave a shit. He destroyed every large monument in the city in his fury. _No one sells a dragon._

“Where is she you fat cunt? Where is Daenerys Targaryen?” he hit him again.

“She is in my manse ready to leave for her new home with King Euron Greyjoy” the man answered quickly

“Her new master is dead you fat cunt. Ser Barristan take a dozen of our men to find my aunt and take her to the ship. Euron Greyjoy is dead I burnt him alive with her” he pointed to Sonar who moved closer “After I have retrieved her I will kill you and wipe your bloodline from existence and burn every manse in the shit whole” he spat. He beat into him again and again. As Ser Barristan went to find his aunt.

“Enough Daeron!” Ser Arthur Dayne his fathers closest friend grabbed his arm “Beating him is pointless just kill him and be done with it”

He stopped and looked at the Sword of the Morning with fury in his eyes. He stepped back and motioned the men to step away from the Magister then looked at his dragon “Dracarys!” he ordered.

Sonar spat a week flame setting him ablaze letting him slowly burn to death as his screams fill the air. He looked to Ser Arthur “Find Barristan, the bear knight and my aunt and get everyone to the docks. Put Daenerys on the ship give her my cabin, she does not need to see what I am about to do” the knight nodded as he climbed onto Sonar and took off into the air.

**Daenerys Targaryen on a ship.**

Here she was locked up in a ship the cabin it was large and luxurious. She could hear a dragon and the cries of the people it destroyed. An older man came in “Daenerys you likely do not remember me you were just a little girl last I saw you. I am Ser Barristan Selmy I guard Dragonstone”

She ran to him hugging the knight “Thank you for coming to save me?”

The knight looked down to her smiling “Daeron and Lyanna would never allow you to be sold”

She was confused “Daeron and Lyanna?” she asked.

“Sorry Jon and Lyra Rhaegars wife and second son their real names are Daeron Targaryen and Lyanna Stark” Barristan replied.

Daeron the skinny meek boy saved her. The same boy whose hair always covered his face. “Why was I never told”

“Aerys, Rhaella, Elia, your brother Daeron, Rhaegar and Shaena are the only ones who ever knew about it even Viserys was kept in the Dark” Barristan answered.

“Where is my nephew?” she moved and sat on the bed.

“releasing his anger and dealing out justice to Pentos for allowing the Sale of a dragon” Barristan answered.

“Daeron is Rhaegar’s trueborn son you say? Then that makes him the heir to our house” Barristan nodded “Aegon is dead I was meant to succeed my mother and Matriarch of House Targaryen what dose Daeron plan to do about it” she asked.

“Fulfill my brother's duty Aunt Daenerys” she looked to the shadows as her dark-haired nephew entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter is kinda unfinished and I feel it is missing a Daeron and Euron confrontation but this was a draft.


	3. Conspiracy of Ice and Fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another unfinished drabble I quite like this one might do more with it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Storie is missing things from Jons time in Kingslanding more pov from the likes of Cersi, Jaime, Barristan and the Spider it is very much unfinished but I thought it was good.

**Conspiracy of Ice and Fire.**

**Ned Stark Lord of Winterfell 284AC.**

He wanted to leave Winterfell and lay Lyanna’s bones to rest with his father and brothers. He looked at the little dark-haired babe in his arms and smiled sadly.

_I will protect him Lyanna I promise you._

“So, this is your bastard boy hey Ned?” his voice made him jump in surprise.

“Robert…. I was not expecting you” He replied as he turned to his friend.

“I wanted to see the result of the Ned Stark breaking his honour” His friend joked.

“He looks just like any other babe Robert” He was just thankful that the boy took after his mother in colouring and not his real father.

Robert lent over studying the boy “Well he looks like a Stark to me Ned and he can be one just ask”

He shook his head “I cannot do that to Catelyn Robert it will be difficult enough when she learns of Jon”

“Jon? So, you named him for the old man then?” Robert asked and he nodded in response.

“Aye Jon Snow” He replied.

“I have made a decision Ned. I am going to give Dragonstone to House Stark as it was your family who lost the most in this war” Robert sat down across from him “The old man agrees with me on this. It is not much a worthless island, but it will have a large fleet as your other son will have Winterfell, I was thinking that your bastard could take Dragonstone”

Ned sighed “I don’t know Cat…”

“It is none of her business what the King decides Ned. Think about what is best for the boy if he remains a bastard forever what life will he live. What will you do with him? The only place a bastard can rise high is the wall. Is that what you want for him Ned to waste his life away with murderers and rapists like the man who took Lyanna from us?” Robert explained.

_Promise me, Ned…. Promise me…. Promise me…_

“No, it is not. Jon deserves better than that and I promised his mother I would protect him” he replied. “But what about Stannis and Renly?”

“Stannis is Lord of Stormsend and I will give Renly a keep and a seat on the council once he is older” Robert answered.

“Very well…. I accept Robert” Robert grinned.

_I am doing this for you Lyanna._

“What will you tell your wife?” Robert asked.

“The truth and that it was my king's command,” Ned said getting a small chuckle from Robert.

“Once the boy is old enough, the old man wants to foster him and he will need it southern politics are different from the North Ned,” Robert noticed the concerned look on his face “He will be under my and the old man’s protection”

_I really hope Jon favours the Starks more as he grows._

**Ned Stark Winterfell 284AC.**

To say Catelyn took the new of Jon’s existence and Roberts plan for him badly was an understatement she howled loudly and screamed at him.

“Did you even try to refuse his offer, Ned? Dragonstone could have got to one of our own not some boy you brought home from the war” She spat.

He moved and sat on the end of the bed “I did but Robert was insisted on it. I promised the boy’s mother that I would always protect him and give him the best life I could before she died”

“So, what I’m am to suffer a constant reminder of your unfaithfulness in my house. All because you promised some whore…” she shouted.

Ned looked up at her with angry eyes stood up moved towards her “Never call Lyanna a whore again!” He replied sternly before slapping his head “Fuck!” he shouted realizing what he had done.

She looked at him shocked “What did you say?” he only looked at her in defeat. “Ned, What have you done?”

He cursed under his breath before looking at his wife in the eyes “What I am about to tell you… you have to promise me you will never mention it again outside these walls or it will be all our heads on the chopping block” He replied quietly.

She looked at him quietly for a while before nodding “I swear it, Ned”

**Catelyn Stark Winterfell 284AC.**

She looked down at the boy with his dark hair and dark Stark eyes. He was not Ned’s not really. In an instant, it was like all her hatred and anger for the boy was gone overnight. She hated Lyanna for what she did, Rhaegar as well. Her Brandon and Rickard died because of them.

However, she could not hate Jon anymore, she even felt herself smile when she touches his cheek and he made a noise.

_He will have a real name; I’ll love him and be a mother to him. Ned’s promise is my promise. I will be the mother to him Lyanna could never be._

She felt tears form in her eyes as baby Jon’s little hand grabbed her finger and he gave her a smile.

**Catelyn Stark Winterfell 293AC.**

She watched the boys spar with their swords. It gave her a scene of pride when she watched her sons smile and laugh as they practised.

Robb was stronger than Jon, but Jon made up for it with his agility and natural talent with a blade.

Soon she would miss these moments as Jon would leave to foster in the south with Jon Arryn for six years before he would take his birthright as Lord of Dragonstone.

Robb, Sansa and Arya would miss him dearly as would she. She suspected that Jon would be glad to be away from Greyjoy as the boys had never gotten on before. The boy was three years older than Jon and Robb but that had not stopped Jon from beating him with a blade many times.

Jon’s temper scared her, however. Ned said that the wolf blood was strong in him. She thought it more like the temper that the dragons were said to have. Ned had already mentioned it to both Jon Arryn and Robert Baratheon likely to prepare them and steer any suspicion from him.

**Ned Stark White Harbor 293AC.**

Today was the last day he would see Jon for six years. He worried that the boy would be discovered by the Lannisters or someone would see Rhaegar in him.

He put his hands-on Jon’s Shoulders “Now Jon remember what I told you. Watch yourself Kinglanding is a Lion’s den one wrong move and it could be over”

Jon nodded to him “I understand father”

“Follow Lord and Lady Arryns instructions and orders and watch your temper ok?” he asked.

“Yes, father.” He replied.

“Remember you may not have my name, but you have my blood ok?” He smiled at the boy and Jon smiled back nervously.

“Next time I see you, Snow you will be Lord Stark,” Robb said smiling and giving him a hug.

“Aye it will be Jon Stark Lord of Dragonstone” his son replied.

Jon moved to Sansa as she hugged him her eyes were red “Will you write to me and tell me about the south and what it is like?”

Jon nodded “I will little sister” Sansa smiled at his response.

Arya dived in his arms tears streaming her cheeks “I don’t want you to go, Jon, you are the only one who understands me”

Jon wiped her tears away “I will wright you Arya and we will meet again I promise you” he held her tightly.

With that, Jon smiled at them all then made his way to the ship and watching them as it set off.

_I pray that the old gods that they will watch over and protect him for Lyanna and for House Stark._

**Jon Snow Kinglanding 293AC.**

His first impressions of Kinglanding were not good ones. The city smelt like shit and he could smell it from miles away. Even the common folk of the North seemed to live better than they did in the capital.

He felt bad for Sansa she dreamed of the South, but it was horrible here. So many people crammed into such a small space no wonder the small folk were miserable.

The nobles seemed to live far better he had noticed that as the conditions changed as he got closer to the keep. He noticed an old man and a younger woman around his mother’s age and of similar looks though not pretty as her waiting for them.

He assumed that this was Hand of the King Jon Arryn and his wife Lady Lysa Arryn. He had been warned not to refer to his mother in her presence, but Lady Stark and he would do as such.

The older man stepped forward “It is like I am looking back in time at you father. It is nice to finally put a name to your face Jon Snow” the man gave off a pleasant feeling.

He bowed “Thank you, my lord. My Father Lord Stark speaks highly of you and sends his greetings and best wishes”

He motioned to the woman next to him “This is my wife Lady Lysa Arryn”

She said nothing only nodded. Lady Stark had warned him her sister would be like this.

Again, he bowed “It is a pleasure to meet you my Lady my moth… Lady Stark sends her greetings”

She smiled and tilted her head “Thank you, Jon Snow, I would introduce you to our son, but he sleeps as of now”

Jon nodded as lord Arryn spoke again “Lysa please instruct the men on where to put Jon’s things” she nodded and motioned the men to follow her “Jon follow me King Robert Baratheon wishes to meet you”

He turned and then made his way into the keep following his namesake.

The Red Keep was massive inside there was so much space. The Iron Throne lived up to his expectations as it towered up high towards the ceiling of the Red Keep.

This was Aegon’s throne forged with the flames of Belaerion the Dread with the thousand blades of Aegon enemies. It was breathtaking to see.

The man sitting on the throne was not what he was expecting he was expecting a muscle-bound King, but this King seemed to be well-getting fat.

The golden-haired knight at the base of the throne was what Jon had envisioned as a King. However, the woman to his right who Jon believed was Queen Cerci Lannister was everything Jon though a Queen would look like.

She was beautiful and elegant Sansa would love her.

“Your Grace I present Jon Snow natural-born son of Eddard Stark future Lord of Dragonstone” The hand of the king announced there were a lot of people watching him now and it made him nervous as he stood at Jon Arryn’s side.

“Step forward lad” the King bellowed. The king looked him over “You look like him boy. Your father a true Stark”

“Thank you, your Grace,” He replied bowing.

“Ba, none of this your Grace crap boy. I get enough of it from the brown noses of court I will not have it from Ned’s Son had things gone differently. I would be your uncle” He noticed the Queen give the King a dirty look.

He motioned him to kneel “Kneel before me Jon Snow pledge yourself to me and you will rise as Jon Stark Lord of Dragonstone and after you six and tenth name day you will take the title over the Island of Dragonstone and the waters of Blackwater Bay”

Jon knelt “I Jon Snow pledge my loyalty to you, King Robert Baratheon, until your dying day”

“Rise Jon of House Stark, Lord of Dragonstone” He motioned him to stand and he did.

“Tell me boy have you ever been hunting?” The King asked.

Jon nodded “Yes my king, Father would take myself, Robb and Lord Greyjoy often” He answered.

“Good tomorrow you shall accompany me on a hunt lad” The King announced.

**Jon Stark 294AC.**

He had been in Kinglanding for just over a year now. He liked Jon Arryn and the King even if the king did drink too much for his liking. But he enjoyed going hunting with the man. He had spoken and been training with Ser Barristan the bold. The knight though he had a rare talent with a blade and said he reminded him of an old friend but would not say who.

Lady Arryn did not seem to like him but was pleasant enough to his face. The Queen was a royal bitch and her eldest son was a little monster in the making.

The Kingslayer treated him like he was dirt always making snide comments. Most talked behind his back, but he did not let it get to him and he enjoyed most of his time when he was with Jon, Robert or Ser Barristan. And because of the remaining five years passed quickly.

**The Spider 294AC.**

He had now spent enough time with the young Jon Snow to see it clearly Jon Snow was Rhaegar’s son with Lady Lyanna he had no doubt about it now. The way the boy carried himself the way he fought. The way he brooded.

He suspected that Ser Barristan knew it as well Jon Stark was a dragon in the wolf skin.

He no longer needs the boy across the sea anymore when Rhaegar had left a child of his own blood. He would look to the citadel for proof of any form of marriage between the boy’s mother and father but that mattered not if he brought the boy and the Princess together somehow. The boy was well mannered and tempered. He had a temper sure, but he was still a young boy. All he needed was a way to bring him the right bride and to separate Viserys from his sister and place them both on the Iron Throne.

It was time to plan.

**Jon Stark 299AC.**

“Uncle Robert I have a request” He announced as he enters Robert office.

“And what might that be Jon?” he was filling out some paperwork.

“I wish to accompany the Stormland and Crownland forces across the sea to find the Targaryen’s” Robert looked up at him intrigued “They are to be my men uncle I need to show them that I am to be followed I need to prove myself to them or they may never respect me”

“Your father will not like it besides it is Stannis’s mission, not yours” Robert paused for a moment “Ask Stannis if he allows it then I sanction it”

“Thank you, Uncle,” Robert smiled then Jon turned and left.

He made his way to Stannis Revealing his intentions “Robert has allowed it?” was all Stannis said.

“Yes, Lord Stannis but only with your blessing” Jon announce to the master of ships.

“Very well pack your things we leave first light tomorrow Lord Stark” Jon nodded “Oh and Lord Stark remember you may have Robert wrapped around your finger but he is not the one who will always be in charge you should be making more alliances and finding other allies in this place”

Jon looked at the master of ships for a moment “I know Lord Stannis and I am” the master of ships nodded as he left.

“What are you Researching Uncle Jon?” Jon inquired as he looked over what appeared to be the family tree of House Baratheon.

“Just the family traits of House Baratheon apparently the seed is strong no matter who they marry every generation they almost all have black hair blue eyes” He looked up at him and smiled “The seed is strong with their house it seems” the old man laughed.

“Except for Roberts trueborn children they all take after their mother it seems what are the odds of that?” He joked but Jon Arryn paused for a moment.

“Yes, they do Jon…. they do” he closed the book “What can I do for you, my boy”

“Robert has approved the mission. I leave with Stannis tomorrow just thought I would let you know”

Jon Arryn nodded “I will speak with you tonight about it then.

The next day at sea.

He had his own ship and he should have expected as much he was to be the lord of Black Water Bay. If he wished, he could go anywhere he wanted soon.

“So, you are the future Lord of Dragonstone Jon Snow” A young man with silver-gold hair made his way to him.

“Stark not Snow the King legitimized me” Jon replied.

He laughed “Officially yes you are a Stark however you will always be a Snow in the eyes of most lords and always a Bastard remember that Jon Snow” the man revealed.

“How would you know?” Jon asked.

“Experience and history will tell you as such” he reveals leaning on the rails of the ship.

“Experience?” Jon inquired.

“Oh, how rude of me. I am Aurane Waters the Bastard of Driftmark” the man put his hand out with a smile on his face.

“Jon Snow the Bastard of Winterfell” He shook his hand smiling.

**Jon Stark Pentos 299AC.**

Essos was hot much hotter than he was prepared for. He looked over the city the architecture was so different from what he had seen back home in Westeros. He heard footsteps behind him.

“Jon, we have located them” He turned to the master of ships “You wanted to prove yourself bring me the Targaryen’s dead or alive understood?”

Jon nodded “Yes Lord Stannis I understand Viserys may need to die but the Princess what will you do with her?”

Stannis looked at him “I do not butcher young women for no reason. I will take her before Robert Viserys too alive if possible” Stannis shifted his shoulders “What he does with them is not my problem” he looked at Jon again “Go Lord Stark do what you seem is best”

Jon nodded then left.

The attack on the manse was swift and they cut down every man who resisted nothing had prepared him for the rush or heat of real battle and combat. Or the feeling of cutting down a man taking his life.

Viserys was gone as was the magister sheltering him how they got out he had no clue. He and his men had searched the main rooms and found nothing he slammed his hand on the desk in defeat until he heard a scream and rushed to where it came from.

**Princess Daenerys Targaryen 299AC.**

She had not been so scared the usurper had found them in Pentos. She had heard the deaths of the men protecting her in the hallways.

Her door was kicked open as she cowered behind her covers “Well look what we have here boys. Viserys may have run but we got ourselves a new plaything” the man made his way and grabbed her arm roughly pulling her from the bed.

The man tore at her dress ripping the strap over her right shoulder exposing her right breast. “I might be the luckiest man alive right now”

She heard heavy footsteps and the sound of a sword being drawn before someone cuts her attacker down. After which she falls to her knees.

“What are you doing Snow?” one of the men shouted.

“No man touches her or harms her and watch your tone soldier I am in command here understood!” the young man commanded he stood between her and the men. He was handsome with dark brown hair and symmetrical features. The young man reminded her of her brother a little.

“Lord Stannis will not stand for…” The soldier tried to get in the young man’s face. He ignored him and removed his cloak and wrapped it around her gently covering her up.

He quickly turned around to the other men then she heard a loud thud as the soldier was smacked to the ground. “Lord Stannis put me in charge of this mission now do your duty and sweep the rooms. No one touches any of the women got it?” he shouted getting nods from the other men as they left for their tasks.

“Lord Waters, get the princess to my ship and make certain she is secured, locked down and safe” A second young man entered he was older than the first but still young he had silver-gold hair like her and grey-green eyes.

The silver-haired man nodded “Of course, Lord Snow” He answered swiftly gently helping her up and lead her away as the dark-haired young man watched them leave before continuing with sacking the manse.

**Jon Snow Future Lord of Dragonstone 299AC.**

“Did you find Viserys Lord Stark?”

Jon shook his head “He and the Magister were gone. However, we have Princess Daenerys and I found some scrolls. The magister was speaking to someone in the red keep and working with the Martells, Princess Daenerys was to be given to a Dothraki Khal for his army” Jon reveal intriguing Stannis as Jon handed the scrolls over to him.

“I am told you killed one of our men?” He asked.

“Yes, he tried to force himself on the Princess I will not allow a rapist or one who would rape a woman to go unpunished My lord” he replied.

“Understood and agreeable” Stannis nodded “And the Princess?”

“On my ship. I have never seen a girl so afraid of the world around her” Jon revealed.

Stannis sighed “Unfortunately she will likely die Lord Stark, but I will leave her in your care until we dock at Kings landing understood?”

Jon nodded “Yes my lord I will treat her well”

He was back on his ship as he made his way to where the princess was being kept bringing her food. Aurane Waters was standing outside “What’s in the bag, oh and that is a nice sword?” his friend asked.

“Keepsakes from the mission nothing more the rest will be handed over to the King” He answered. He was not going to risk revealing the sword or oval stones he found. Every man had kept something, and he would be no different. “How is she?”

Aurane sighed “terrified” he huffed “I wish we did not have to hand her over to the King….”

Jon put his hand on his friends’ shoulder “I will do what I can Aurane. I promise ok” his friend nodded.

He entered the room and she rushed at him to get out “Please let me go I do not want to die. I just want to go home. I don’t want that stupid throne I swear”

He grabbed her with one hand and place the food down an held her gently “Calm down. I will not hurt you Princess”

She looked up at him “But you will hand me and my brother over to the Usurper” She spat.

“Your brother is long gone, and he left you behind. That same brother was planning to give you a way to a Dothraki Khal. His own sister” he looked down at her as her lip began to tremble.

“I am Jon Stark soon to be Lord of Dragonstone,” he noticed hatred and fury in her eyes.

She pushed him back and swung at him “You are a usurpers dog all you spit is lies just like the lies they tell of my father they call him the Mad King” he grabbed hold of her as she struggled again.

“Was it a lie when you father burned my Grandfather Lord Rickard Stark alive as his son my uncle Lord Brandon Stark strangled himself to death trying to save him”

She stopped and looked up at him shocked “Was it lies when he demanded Lord Jon Arryn bring him Robert Baratheon and my father Ned Stark so he could have their heads before they had done anything to warrant it” He continued to look her in the eyes “Was it lies when you father would burn lords and their sons alive and dance as they screamed”

“Who told you this?” She asked very discouraged by his revelations.

“Everyone has told me this not just men who fought against your family, but your allies did as well even the Kings guard who served him have told me as such”

She relaxed he released her and moved over to the bed and sat staring at the floor. He cleared his throat getting her attention “I brought you some food you need to eat princess”

“What will happen to me?” She pleaded.

He sighed “I don’t know but I promise you, one thing princess. I will do what I can to get Robert Baratheon to spear your life and I might be the only one who can”

“How?” She asked.

He gave her a sad smile “I am the son he wishes he had and not the one he got” he put his hand on her shoulder and she flinched “Eat princess” Then he left the room.

Both he and Aurane Waters stood on the other side of the door as they heard her sob both letting out a large sigh. He hated taking a lamb to the slaughter he only hoped he could fix it.

**Daenerys Targaryen 299AC.**

Weeks at sea and every day she got closer to her death. She descended from a monster and it hurt to know the truth. Was Viserys always so deluded in who their father was? What of her brother was he truly a Rapist who stole Lady Lyanna Stark?

What if her mother was she a monster as well?

She heard the door open as he entered the room, she had called her last home. “Princess?” he said quietly. He had brought her food again she could smell it. She had eaten everything he had brought her. If she were to die, she would at least enjoy her last few meals.

Jon had been a small form of comfort on her voyage home. He was kind and gentle and everything she dreamed she would find in a prince, but he was just a bastard. Jon and Aurane water were the only two people on the ship she would call her friends. They were the only two who she knew would never harm her.

She did not look in his direction just continued to look at the wall “I hear them talking. What they are saying about me” She gulped “The gods flip a coin every time one of my family is born and it lands on greatness or madness” She looked at him sadly “They think mine has landed on madness already”

Jon sighed “I don’t believe that in over three hundred years very few Targaryen are what I would deem mad” Jon laughed “If that is true then maybe it is just kings that pass that on future hair as the current crown prince is a little shit that fits the bill all too well”

“That does not bring me comfort,” She said looking away.

“Your father was a good king in the beginning” She looked at him “Your mother lost a lot of her unborn and newborn children and he went from a caring husband to blaming her and everyone around him” Jon sighed “Then Duskindale happened” She looked to him for more answers “He was held hostage for over a year and endure a lot. When he was rescued, he was broken that was when the Mad King was truly born”

“My point is Daenerys no one is born cruel or mad. they are made cruel by their upbringing or by the cruelty of the world not some gods flipping a coin” She smiled sadly.

“As for people talking about you then fuck them. I might be Jon Stark future Lord of Dragonstone yet to most of them I am still am and will always be Jon Snow bastard of Winterfell. To them, you will always be the mad king’s daughter” He sighed “People suck Daenerys, but we can prove them wrong”

“You can, I will likely die soon” She reminded him.

“Not if I can do anything about it, Princess” He tried reassuring her.

“You can try Lord Stark” She rolled over putting the cover over “You can try”

**Daenerys Targaryen Red Keep 299AC.**

Once they had arrived in Kingslanding she had been taken from Jon Stark’s custody by Stannis Baratheon the king’s brother. He had her bathed and given a new dress for her to wear for when she was brought before the king. She would be lying to herself if she said she was not terrified for her life.

Stannis had her arm gripped in his as he dragged her to the King. “Your Grace I bring you Princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen”

The fat man on the throne stared down at her with complete hatred and fury “Viserys?”

“We have a spy in the Red Keep he got out it seems. But I have proof of such and that he is working with House Martell your grace” the king clenched his fists and his jaw in anger then focused on her.

“Step forward girl” he commanded.

She stepped forward. She could see the Queen had a wicked smirk on her face like she would enjoy what was to come. Her son did as well while he looked her up and down. “Your pretty for a dragon spawn…. What do you have to say for yourself and your family whore!”

She went to speak but nothing came out. Then she felt something hit the back of her leg harshly as she stumbled to the ground and cried out in pain. “The king asked you a question whore!” the knight beside her shouted hitting her across the arm getting laughs from the lords and ladies of the court.

She could feel tears stream down her cheeks.

Then a voice came from behind her. “Is this how you honour my aunt Lyanna!”

**Jon Stark Red Keep 299AC.**

He felt almost all the respect he had for Robert disappear in a moment “Is this how you honour my Aunt Lyanna!” he shouted getting everyone in the room’s attention.

“I am punishing her Lord Stark” the king replied.

“For what crime’s your Grace? Existing as last I checked she was not even born when Rhaegar stole my aunt or Aerys murdered my grandfather and uncle. Is this who you are a King who punishes an innocent girl for her family’s crimes?” he kept his voice firm.

“She is a threat to me and my children Jon” the King retorted.

“Viserys is a threat and this girl was the only thing of value he had to bargain with now he has nothing of value” Jon revealed to the king.

“All the more reason she should die” the king announced.

The knight who was beating her went to draw his sword. “Careful Ser Meryn the king and I are speaking, and he gave you no order”

“I do not take orders from you bastard” the knight spat.

“No you do not but keep talking and you will take a sword to the neck knight and you will see what happens when you make a wolves blood boil” Jon spoke returning the knight’s threat.

“Your grace can you not see the benefit of the girl’s survival?” Jon announces to the room.

“What could that be Lord Stark,” the Queen Said with a condescending tone.

“His grace can control where she ends up. Who she is wed too, there are many lords still loyal to her family if you spear her it will go a long way with them. She could never marry just anyone that much is true. But you could wed her to a loyal lord. One who you know will not betray you in the future, your Grace. She is a reward you can give for their loyalty” Jon pleaded. “You wish to honour my aunt’s memory this is how”

The king stroked his beard as the princess looked back at him with tears in her eyes “That is a wonderful idea Lord Stark” the king revealed as the queen and prince looked at him shocked before the queens' expression turned to anger then Robert grinned widely “Congratulations are in order Lord Stark”

  
Jon’s brows shot up “Excuse me your grace?” he asked.

“Congratulations Lord Stark since you want her to live so badly then you will take her. She is yours to wed and bed or are you not willing for such a simple task boy?” Even the princess looked at him shocked before her eyes pleaded with him to except. It was like she knew he would not mistreat her.

He took a deep breath “No your Grace, I was just not expecting it to be me. However, I thank you for gifting her to me, your Grace” he bowed to the king.

The king smirked. “Good we will have a ceremony tomorrow” the king announced.

“No, your grace” The king looked at him shocked “I am from the North, If I am to wed her it will be in Winterfell before the old gods. I was to head there after this mission to Pentos to see my family anyway” he cleared his throat “I am certain my father and siblings would wish to witness my wedding”

The king stared him down “Very well. So be it. I release the girl into your custody take her out of my sight, Lord Stark”

He nodded and put his hand out which she accepted “Come princess, let us take you away from here” then he led her out to his own apartment his own men following him.

He heard her whisper to him “Thank you, Lord Stark….” Then they left as he kept his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

He had her tended to and placed in a room for protection. She was sleeping now. Jon had put his most trusted men on guarding her. He now sat at his desk wondering what he would write to his parents and how he would tell them that they were to prepare a wedding for himself and Daenerys Targaryen.

“I am not surprised you could convince him to spare her Jon” He looked up at Jon Arryn.

“I did not get the result I was expecting but if anyone could have done it. I knew it would be me or my father” he sighed “Now I have to explain this shit storm to my parents, it is a good thing Lord Karstark rejected my offer for his daughter’s hand in marriage now I do not have to break any betrothals” Jon laughed.

“You are doing what is best for the girl. At least with you, she will be treated well” Jon Arryn spoke softly as he sat across from him.

“Aye, I’ll treat her like she is a queen. How could I not treat her well, I have had you guiding me these last six years and I am the son of Ned Stark.” Jon said graciously. “How did the Queen and Prince take Robert decision?”

Jon Arryn shook his head “Not well, the Queen demanded Robert change his mind and the prince seemed disappointed that she would live, and he would not see her die”

He sighed “The Seven Kingdoms are fucked the day Robert dies and Joffrey takes the throne. You know, that, right? He’s already walking the path of Maegor and Areys and the King and Queen do nothing to discourage it” Jon tapped his quill on the table “They will demand her head the day Robert dies if I have to choose between family and the crown I think you know what my choice will be”

Jon Arryn nodded “I do, Jon”

“Robert never should have wed a Lannister that has doomed us all Uncle Jon” Jon stood up “When I head North, I will be revealing everything. The crowns dept, Joffrey’s character everything I know” Jon revealed.

“That is why I am here I have something I need to tell you that I may have discovered about the Kings children. Jon, what I am about to tell you, you must keep it to yourself until the time is right understood?” Jon nodded.

**Daenerys Targaryen Kings Landing port 299AC.**

She was leaving the city her family built and heading for the home of her ancestors they only stayed for two days then they would head for the North where she would wed Jon Stark. She could think of far worse fates really.

She could be dead or married to a Khal. She could have been married to a lord who hated her at least with Jon she felt safe and like he would not mistreat her.

He walked up to her leading a horse up to her smiling his gentle smile “I brought you a gift Princess” She walked over to the Horse. It was beautiful a light golden blonde in color. She stroked the animals face. “She is a Dornish sand steed and like your hair, her hair is of a rare colouring. Northern women ride beside their husbands and not in a carriage and when I saw her, I thought of you”

“Thank you, Lord Stark…. She is beautiful but I do not know how to ride a horse” she replied completely in love with her gift.

“While we are on Dragonstone, I’ll Teach you, Princess. It is not hard and I am sure you will learn fast” he replied she felt herself smile at him.

“I also brought you some more dresses and some clothing to keep you warm once we head North” He laughed “I cannot have my future wife freeze to death on me can I”

She laughed softly “No, Lord Stark I suppose you cannot”

“Jon, Daenerys it is just Jon to you ok,” He said to her gently as he handed the reins to one of his men.

“Well thank you, Jon, for everything you have done for me” He put his hand on her shoulder as he led her on to his ship.

* * *

_Father and mother, I write to you to inform you I am headed north soon. I will leave Kings Landing on the morrow. I will spend two days on Dragonstone before heading to White Harbor then Home to Winterfell._

_I have new. News I am uncertain of how you will take it. I need you and mother to prepare a wedding for the night of my return._

_As you know I accompanied Lord Stannis Baratheon across the sea to Pentos in search of Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen. Viserys was gone but we retrieved Daenerys._

_The King wanted to execute her, but I managed to get him to stay his hand and now by his graces command King Robert First of his name, and I am sure you know the rest. Now I am to wed Princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen to spear her life._

_I will tell you everything once I return home._

_Your Son Jon Stark, Lord of Dragonstone, and black water bay._

**Ned Stark Winterfell 299AC**

Of all the thing that could happen when Jon crossed the sea….

He feared Jon would become a kin slayer but now Jon was unknowingly marrying his aunt.

Catelyn noticed his concerned face when she sat down “What is it Ned?”

He handed her the letter “Read it Cat find out what the boy has been up to”

He noticed the look of uncertainty on her face “Well it could be worse he could have become a kinslayer and at least she is just his aunt Ned tame by their families standards” She let out a deep huff.

“Aye, you are right Cat” He replied, “What are the odds of these two ending up together Cat, how did this happen?”

“The god can be fickle and cruel it seems or maybe they are just finding a way to punish Robert for not giving justice to Jon’s siblings and their mother” She sighed “I does not matter Ned best we play along and let the boy and Princess live in ignorance”

“Aye you speak true Cat. Well I best write to Benjen about this let him know Jon’s coming home and everything else” He replied then let out a deep huff.

_Why me…. Lyanna must be laughing right now, Rhaegar too._

**Daenerys Targaryen Dragonstone shores 299AC.**

This was the home her family built, and it would be her home once again she smiled as she spun around looking around the throne room banner were hanging down the wall a white wolf on a blue background.

“I chose white and blue as I am a white wolf and the blue is for the sea around us it is also a nod to the blue winter rose that grows in Winterfell” he put his hand on her back “Come Daenerys I’ll show you where you will be staying until we leave”

The room he gave her was nice well decorated “This was Rhaenys, Aegon’s Sister-wife’s room I’ll be in Aegon’s room or the Lords room even once we are wed this room will be yours to do with as you see fit. Well as Lady of Dragonstone I will leave everything up to you once you feel ready”

She could feel herself smiling “It is beautiful Jon”

“I am sorry Daenerys this is not the life you likely envision for yourself, but I will try to give you everything you need and more” He assured her.

She shook her head “I always believed I would marry Viserys and be his queen. He was a kind loving brother once, but our life turned him cruel. I doubt I would have ever been happy with him” she looked at him and smiled “Who knows Jon maybe I will be happy here with you”

“I hope so. I will do what I can. For now, I’ll leave you to it if you need me ask for me if not, we will supp tonight ok”

She nodded leaning on her bed.


	4. Jon's Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A while ago I was working on a how I would have done it with the revelation of Jon's parentage.
> 
> It frustrated me that all that came from it was Jon going "Ewww she's my aunt. We can still live together but we cannot be together"
> 
> I likely would have done a complete rewrite of season 8 but I lost interest in fixing that trainwreck.

**Jon Snow.**

He rushed closely to Samwell clearly upset by his accusations about his father. “My father was the most honourable man I ever met…. Are you saying he lied to me?”

Samwell smiled “Your father…. Ned Stark. He promised you mother he would always protect you and he did Robert would have murdered you if he knew”

Deep-seated anger filled him as his hands clenched in rage. “But he didn’t. He broke that promise to her” Sam looked at him confused. “My whole life every choice I ever made I did it because I was trying to redeem his honour, all because I thought that I was the only stain on it”

He punched the wall beside him making Sam flinch “I worshipped that man and he betrayed me for the same man who used my siblings as steppingstones to that throne. That same man who if what you tell me is true murdered my father.

Not only that but he went south became his hand and betrothed his daughter who treated me like dirt to the little shit he thought was Roberts son usurping that throne from me by making his daughter queen all while I would rot away at the wall for the rest of my life” He spat.

“He did not have a choice…” Sam tried to defend his father’s actions.

Jon refused to let Sam finish “We always have a choice, Sam. I had a right to know the truth before I went to the wall to choose if I wanted that life for myself and he took it from me for his friend. Seven hells Sam did you know Grenn, Pyp and Rast almost killed me within days of arriving at Castle Black had Tyrion not been there with me to give me advice I doubt I would have lasted long because I had no fucking clue what I was walking into”

He let out a deep breath “Turns out Ned Stark valued me as a son as much as your father did with you”

Sam was shock by Jon bringing the discussion back to his father “My father was a harsh man, that is true, and I am not sad he is gone but my brother….”

“You father and brother betrayed house Tyrell and sacked Highgarden just like the Bolton’s did with House Stark with Robb Stark they deserved death. While I would not have killed them with a dragon, I would have taken their heads for it.

The difference is Sam I would not have given them the choice to bend the knee, take the black or die I would have just killed them. Daenerys did not she gave them a choice and they refused by staying loyal to the House that murdered Ned Stark, his wife, Robb Stark and crippled my brother Bran, the same House who murdered my Brother Aegon, Sister Rhaenys and raped and murdered their mother princess Elia Martell”

Sam appeared disappointed in himself. “It just she burnt them alive…”

Jon understood his uneasiness on the way his father and brother were executed death by fire was an uneasy subject in Westeros. “Daenerys is not her father same Dragon fire is quick it is not like she strung them up on a pyre and burnt them alive slowly like Stannis would have done what did do to his daughter.

Their deaths would have been quick and certainly quicker than your father deserved. Next time someone gives you news you do not like make sure you get the full story” He put his hand on Sam’s shoulder “For what it is worth Sam I am sorry about your brother. I am sorry he was let down a path that got him killed but blame your father, not Daenerys” Jon sighed.

“This news you gave me Sam it does not make me happy” Jon huffed “I would have preferred to never know Daenerys and me…..” he rubbed his hand through his hair in frustration.

“How could it not Jon your the true King….” Sam smiled. “Think of all the good you can do with that power”

“I never wanted to be Lord Commander Sam, I never wanted to be King of the North and I certainly don’t want to be King of the seven fucking kingdoms Sam. Daenerys deserves it she has fought for it and earned it besides I knelt to her already” Jon confided to Sam.

“Tell me, Jon. You gave up your crown to save your people do you think she would do the same?” Sam asked.

“She stayed in slavers bay for years when she could have sailed here long-ago Sam. She stayed to make sure no man, woman or child would ever where a collar again. She is here right now fighting for the North risking her Armies, her people, her children, her crown, and herself to save it and the North has been nothing but ungrateful for it, I have been ungrateful I have let them treat her like shit because I thought the North was filled with men like my father…. Like Ned Stark turns out Ned Stark and everything I ever believed in was a lie, everything except her that is” He rubbed his temple.

“Will you tell her?” Sam continued his enquiry.

“I think I have to Sam. She deserves to know her brother was not a rapist who murdered Lyanna Stark she deserves to know she is not the last Targaryen. She deserves to know….” He paused.

“What?”

Jon took a deep breath “I have been fucking my aunt…. She deserves to know that too Sam”

Sam started laughing “What are the odds Jon that the two women you would end up bedding one were a wilding who was you sworn enemy at the time. The other a Targaryen Queen who turned out to be your aunt” Jon nodded “You say that the North hates her Jon but I think it is more they hate that you knelt to her”

Jon looked at Sam intrigued.

“You should have brought her here as your Queen. You should have given her the North through marriage one of your children would inherit the Iron throne and the other Winterfell.” Jon sighed at how obvious the solution had been. What were her advisors doing? “Your Queen needs better advisors Jon, you should tell her that”

“Your right Sam. I think we both need better advisors as not one of them brought it up to us” He lent against the wall leaning his head back. “What do I do here Sam? She is my aunt and I have just become her biggest obstacle after the night king all because I have a cock between my legs. People already look at our relationship with distance and now she is I know she is my aunt….”

Sam rubbed his hands together. “Fuck them Jon” Jon looked at him in shock. “You said every desition you have ever made was based on what Ned thought you and how he raised you. You believed it was all a lie, right?”

Jon nodded. “He told me that The Nights Watch was an honourable place where a bastard could be rise high truth is it was where Westeros sent their garbage and unwanted sons…”

Sam nodded “Then for once in your life Jon do what you want for yourself not and now because it is what you think he would want”

Sam was right. Yes, Daenerys was his Aunt, but it was not like he grew up knowing it. Never had Ned Stark taught him that bedding you aunt was wrong only siblings and parents were forbidden to have relations. It was not like Dany was his sister if she had been, he would have a need to end their relationship he could never bed his sister.

He noticed a shadow coming down the hall of the crypts and it brought a smile to his face “I was wondering where you had gone off to boy” he walked over rubbing the wolfs neck. “I missed you boy”

He looked at Sam and smiled sadly “I think I need to be alone for a bit to prosses… everything” He nodded to Sam and Sam left to give Jon some peace and quiet to think everything over.

**Samwell Tarly.**

‘Did I ruin everything for Jon….’

He stopped at Bran who had the same neutral expression on his face. “he did not take that as well as I thought Bran. I think he might hate your father…”

Bran blinked. “His anger is justified Ned Stark chose Robert Baratheon over both Jon and his mother. It was more important than he knows, however”

Sam was confused “Why?”

“A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing. Divided they will fall but united they will succeed. Jon and Daenerys need each other. Daenerys is blind to the dangers she has surrounded herself with as she trusts all her advisors too much and Jon does the same with his. Truth is Sam they can only really trust a few. Missandei, Greyworm, Ser Jorah, Ser Davos, you and me no one else can be trusted we have to protect the three of them, Sam”

“Three of them” Sam looked at him shocked.

“Yes, she does not know it yet and she will not find out until after the Long Night, but Daenerys, she is with child Sam” Bran blinked. “You cannot tell them yet as Jon will likely not let her fight with us and she will be needed. Drogon is much more powerful than Rhaergal and Viserion without her we will fall”

Sam nodded.

“I mean it Sam things are progressing as I see they need to let them learn after the battle” Bran looked away. “With a thousand eyes and one we are watching over them”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments only on the story you are speaking about.
> 
> I will also be uploading another story Idea I had later today.


End file.
